lemon shots
by Mr. Aanonymous
Summary: its exactly what it sounds like. you send me which pairing you want done and i try to write them ok. oh and just so you know most of them will be less than cannon, meaning more than just DXM sorry. the first one will be paulina and a lesser known character from the series.
1. paulina and mickey 1

_In this fic there will be obviously as the title suggests lemon shots with couples from the show a bit unconventional. Beginning with Paulina and mickey it explains below. I was always a fan of the show but in the fanfiction it always focused on the canon couple danny and sam and that was just for the non yoi examples. In this one you tell me through reviews and I'll try to write a lemon fic for them I'll give credit for the idea to whoever thought of it, cool. Also whoever wants to be the beta for this story please contact me because I am in need of one._

_Hello everyone hope you like this one I know I will. So the main character in this fic is going to be mickey, you know the read headed stereotypical nerd always in the back ground, he has glasses, pocket protectors, and in the episode' What You Want' he was turned into a hulk like version of himself and slammed dash into a locker after wishing that they knew what it felt like. Well in this fic he's going to be a protagonist with Paulina sorta. Please read and review._

Lemon One-Shot Frenzy

Ch. 1- beginnings

_It was perfect day; birds chirping, bright blue skies, green grass, slight wind breeze. The only noise heard was the laughter of teenagers at the local high school, Casper High. The day was perfect for our beautiful Latina princess. Paulina stood tall and graceful as she walked to her first period class; putting on a flirty smile for Dash as he slapped her behind._

_"Oh Dash." Paulina said just before she went up to him. She wrapped her arm around his neck and kissed him hard, in the middle of the hallway, in front of everyone. Though most, if not all people, were used to sights like this (as the head cheer leader and the captain of the football team did this many times thought out the day), almost everybody hated it. The guys were mad at Dash because he got the hottest girl in school. And the girls were beyond pissed that Paulina got the biggest hunk the ghost infested school had to offer. What angered them more was that no one was able to do anything about it, because who wants to mess with the queen bee? And more still, who wants to mess with the rageaholic muscle head named Dash?_

_Most people were smart enough not to even look at them when during times like this, and those who weren't quickly learned to be. Well, all but one person in particular._

_Michael Goldberg, more commonly known as Mickey, was the leader of the chess club, comic book enthusiasts club, the poker club (though it isn't a school sanctioned club, just a group of hobbyists), among others. And right now he was behind his locker door staring at the kissing couple and wishing to God Almighty that it was him that Paulina was doing the tongue twister with._

_After about a minute of kissing, Paulina broke apart from her partner and said. "Save that for after the game on Friday, OK? Because there'll be more waiting for ya."_

_"No problem, babe." Dash said with the biggest smirk on his face. Paulina blew him another kiss and walked off to see her girls. While she leaves she shakes her hips, and Mickey watches her do so unable, to look away from her perfectly shapped behind._

_Shortly after Paulina leaves, Kwan comes up to Dash and says. "Dash you got the hottest piece of ass in the school. Whats it like?"_

_Since Kwan was both Dash's best friend and is dating Paulina's best friend Star, he was allowed to say stuff like that, as he was not a threat to Dash's 'Alpha male' status. Dash answered. "It's awesome!"_

_Dash then gave Kwan a high five. Kwan pointed to Mickey. "Hey Dash, I think that nerd is eye ballin your girl."_

_Dash turned around like a bull seeing red. "What!"_

_Mickey heard this and turned around. But, before he could do anything, Dash ran up to him, grabbed him by his collar and demanded. "Were you just eyeing my girl?"_

_Mickey was doing everything he could not too wet himself right there, because as much as he was jealous of Dash, he was just as afraid of him. "Uh, uh no I wasn't."_

_"You better not nerd, because if I catch you, you'll wish you were dead!"Dash then turned Mickey around, grabbed Mickey's underwear and pulled it over the poor boy's head. To humiliate him further, Dash proceeded to shove Mickey into his own locker. Dash walked off huffing and puffing , with Kwan right behind him._

_Back at Mickey's locker the redheaded young man had already gotten out of his locker and was now stuffing his stretched out tighty whites back into his pants. Mickey was quite used to being shoved inside of lockers especially his own and being the inventive guy, he was made an overly sophisticated, anti-lock system inside of his locker for just such an occasion._

_Finally getting the last bit back into his pants mickey's large friend and side kick Lester, walked up to his friend and asked. "Hey Mickey are you ok?"_

_Mickey turned to his friend and answered. "Yeah I think so. I'm used to it."_

_Mickey then turned around to his often forced home away from home and pulled out a book from his locker. While Mickey was doing this Lester asked. "Why do you stare at Paulina when Dash is around? You know what Dash will do."_

And that, my friends, is how I got into this mess...

"I can't help it Lester. Paulina is just so 'exotic', you know?" I said to my friend Lester. I then imagine what it would be like to have Paulina for my girlfriend and what she might do for me. Yeah I've heard the rumors of what she does to Dash. Its my own personal hobby to stalk her whenever I'm not at my usual clubs. And I've seen what she does to Dash after his sports games. The half hour blow jobs, tit jobs, hell even the foot jobs she does on top of the monkey sex she has with him; and that's just weekday stuff.

I just wish that she'd do that stuff to me, just once! Oh God I wish that would happen; and believe you me I've done endless hours looking up stuff that would knock her socks off. You know, if she actually wore socks. Just the thought of her brown, round, perky breasts in my face makes me wanna….

"Mickey? Mickey?" Lester asked interrupting my daydream.

"Huh what?" I said confused.

"You drifted off for a minute there."

"Oh yeah I did." I then look at my watch and see that its almost time for class.

"Wow, Lester we got to go to class. We're almost late to be early." I chuckled. But before I was able to run off to class Lester said to me. "Um ok but you might wanna do something about that." Lester while covering his eyes pointed down at my nether regions. I looked down and notice that I have a boner.

"GAHK! Thanks Lester, I would have looked so unseemly if I had come to class like that."

Lester still covering his eyes says. "Fine whatever just do something about it."

I do as he says and painfully tuck my raging erection into my pant leg. "Alright done now let's get to class."

He complies and we both start running to our respective classes, though I had to run like an ape man so as to minimalize the chances of my erection being visible.

I got into my class right after the teacher opened the door for the students to get in and sat in my desk for a good 10 minutes until the other students started coming in and sitting in their desks.

Upon analysis of watching the females of this school, it is clear to the trained eye that many of the popular girls (and even some of the not so popular ones) in this school are trying to outdo Paulina. As some of them are dressing in belle shirts and short skirts and Daisy Dukes. Some even wear their thongs so that they are clearly visible!

I notice that every time that Paulina is around them they all scowl at her. I also know that their parents don't do anything about it because the girls usually have a second set of clothes in their lockers that are more conservative. You can see them when their lockers are opened.

But I don't care because the only girl I want is the one they all hate.

Oh! Speak of the goddess, here she comes now. Paulina walks in the door in tight hot pink top that show off her double-D breasts with a snow-white skin tight pants that bring all your attention to her long, dancer like legs and round plump behind with very pink high heels.

When she gets in she walks over to her friends. They are too far away for me to hear anything they are saying, but I don't really care. I'm too busy looking at her, hoping to the sci fi gods that she is going to do most of the talking. I love it when she rolls her tongue to pronounce her L's. Imagine what it would be like to have her tongue around my penis...

Oh God just the thought of that makes me wanna… oh Newton, Dash just came in. I look the other way toward the window. I hear a grunt but no sound of him charging at me. Curious I take out my pen and see though the reflection of the metal part of, that he looks pissed but not enough to do anything to me right now. Thank science.

Soon Mr. Lancer comes in and he says. "Good morning class. I have the scores of your last test right here and I am passing them around now."

He then starts walking around the room passing back the tests we took last week. I'm not worried because I'm a straight A student, I know I passed with flying colors.

Mr. Lancer them makes it over to the popular kids (and my angel) and hands them their tests and almost all of them,actually I think all of them,groan at the sight of their scores. Focusing now I can hear them speak.

"Nooo. 64% my dad's gonna kill me." Said Star.

"What are you complaining about? Kwan and me got less than you and if we fail we get kicked off the team!"

But worst of all my angel came next. "Oh whatever Dash! I done bad too, and if I fail,I gotta redo the whole year." She said as let her perfect head fall on her desk.

No! That's terrible, if that happens she won't be in any of the same classes as me next year and that's senior year where most of what nerds like me do is just spend class staring at hotties! And without her...what am I going to do. I must help her but how…

Before I could finish my thought, Mr. Lancer managed to get around to me and said. "Here you are Mr. Goldberg. And I must say, well done! 100%! Class you would all do well to follow Mr. Goldberg's example." He then walks back to his desk to prepare the rest of class but he does not notice that everyone else in the room are looking at me like they are going to kill me.

Well except for Paulina who had kind of a neutral expression on her face when she looked at me. Huh that's strange. But before I could think anymore into it Mr. Lancer began speaking again. "Now class open your books to chapter…."

XXX

Hours later after the last school bell rang I leave my AP science class along with Lester. Me and him then start walking to our spot at the cafeteria for a little match of what did the other kids call it? Nerd poker.

"Today was great." I said honestly. "I only got shoved into my locker once today. Once! This calls for a celebration. When we get to the cafeteria, instead of buying my usual white 2% milk, I'll buy chocolate!"

"You're a mad man." Lester joked. We laughed at that and turned a corner. I wish we hadn't.

"You! The nerd!" Dash says in full football padding. Both Lester and I start running as fast as we can to no avail; neither one of us can out run a star athlete like him. He grabs me by the back of my shirt collar and yanks me up in the air and slams me against the lockers.

Lester is long gone by now, I don't blame him. Standard nerd protocol is whenever a bully is in angry mode you run and save yourself at all cost. Heck, I'd do the same.

"Dash, please don't." I said holding up my arms in front of my face.

"I saw you looking at my girl! Didn't I say what I'd do if I caught you doing that?" he said with his angry face close to mine so I could feel the spit from his mouth when he talks.

"Please Dash, I did no such thing." I said again using all of what I had not to wet myself right now.

"Save it! I'm going to enjoy this." Dash said pulling back his fist ready to punch me. But before he could the coach hollered to dash from down the hall.

"Dash whats the hold up? Deal with that nerd later we got practice now!"

"Coming coach!" Dash hollered back he then drops me onto the ground and threatens. "You're lucky that I'm busy right now so consider this your last free pass, but if I ever see you looking at her again." He then brings up his fist to my face and squishes it and I can hear a few knuckles cracking. "Am I clear?"

"Crystal." I mumble out.

"Good" Dash says as he walks back out to the field.

I sit there where Dash dropped me, trying to let everything he just said sink in. The threats of beatings and what he said about Paulina, or 'his girl', as he calls her. I think about it for a second and he can go screw himself, I'll look at any hotty I want to especially, Paulina.

"He has no idea how to treat Paulina. Hell I'd blow her mind." I said, getting up and dusting myself off.

"Did someone say my name?" a beautiful voice with a Latina accent said behind me.

I turn around and see Paulina behind me in her cheerleading uniform. Her uniform is almost as good as what she usually wears. The top part of it shows her caramel midriff and makes her jiggle double-d breast even more perky, her mini skirt almost allows you to see her special lady parts and her thong straps are visible now oh god. And don't even get me started on her legs that go on forever. I swear the people that make those uniforms make costumes for porn stars but hey I'm not complaining.

"Paulina, wha what are you doing here?" I stammer.

She walks toward me and says. "Well I wanted to give a good luck _kiss_ to dash but looks like I just missed him."

"Uh yeah you, you did. Ha ha." I said nervious as she walks closer to me that she ever has before and backs me up right against the lockers, and less than a foot away from me she says.

"I saw what Dash did to you. I'm so sorry he did that." Paulina said sticking her chest out at me. I can't help but stare at them.

"You… you are?" I asked not really paying attention to what I was saying.

She gets even closer to me and says seductively. "Yes I am. Now Mic-"

"Mickey." I correct her.

"Yes, Mickey, I need your help."

"Really? How could I possibly help you?" I asked nervously.

"You know that test we took last week?"

"Yes."

"And how you got a perfect score?"

"Uh huh."

"Well how would you like to…" she stops and puts her arms on the side of my head and is leaning on the lockers as her head gets closer to mine until there is less than an inch between us. "Do my homework for me?"

I take a second to think about what she asked of me, but as much as I want to (and lord knows I REALLY want to), I don't know if I could handle more work. "Um, uh, I don't know if I can handle the extra work, Paulina." I told her.

"Oh that's too bad." She said seductively as she pressed her breasts on my chest and put her left leg behind my right and pulled me even closer to her.

"What if I told you that if you did my homework for me I'd…" she then puts her right leg against my full erection. Oh God I can't resist.

"Ok you got yourself a deal." I tell her.

"I knew you'd see things my way. And just so you know I'm serious." She kisses me hard, harder than she kissed Dash today in the hallway. I feel her tongue against my lips and gladly let her enter. Her tongue easily dominates mine and god she smells and tastes like strawberries.

As we kiss she wraps her arms around my head pulling my hear towards hers, and to top it off she moves her leg that is on my crotch a little and oh God I don't know if I'll be able to hold it in much longer. I mean come on the woman of my dreams is making out with me while her leg is rubbing against my erected penis, who wouldn't cum from that?

Having lost full control of myself using my right hand I grab her left ass cheek, and it is heavenly, firm yet large. But almost immediately after I do that she backs off. "Uh uh uh. You get that after you do my weeks' worth of homework."

"A whole week?" I am shocked.

"Yeah a whole week. That's not a problem is it?" she said pressing her goddess like breasts back against my chest.

Unable to resist I say. "No, not at all."

"Good." She says as she moves her finger up my dick with her sharp fingernail pressed hard into it. Oh my God it hurts so good. I cum right there and oh man it feels so good. Everything starts to go dizzy and foggy. I fall onto the floor on my side I then look up at her and see that she has the content smile on her face.

She then says before walking off. "Remember that's only a taste of whats in store for you; if you do your part of the deal, just think of what comes after?"

As she walks off she says to me. "See you in a week."

"Ok."


	2. paulina and mickey 2

_Ok I think its been an adequate time since I updated this story, so here comes chapter two. And yes It will be a continuation of the Paulina and mickey story. I did get one review asking for a maddie and tucker one but… yeah sorry not gonna happen she's like what in her 40's and he's like not even 15 its not gonna happen. Please don't fret just give me a different one. One that's not sagatory rape ok, cool._

_Here we go I own nothing._

Lemon shots

Ch 2- Hope you brought an extra pair of shorts.

Oh man last week was the greatest day of my life, hell I don't even care that my life was threatened by dash. Paulina, yes Paulina the girl of my dreams made out with me and touched my happy area with not only her leg but also her FINGER. Her f'ing finger! Hallelujah.

And what else you ask? She said she would do more all I had to do was do her homework for her. I can totally do that, and I did. Granted she's in as many classes as I am but most of them were remedial classes so they were easy and most of her homework was done in only an hour a day. But that along with my homework that is all AP classes added up to around three hours a night so yeah it was a bit o a tall order. I was only able to go to half the club activities I usually go to and was not able to stalk my Hispanic angel at all this week, but hey it will all be worth it. If she holds up her end of the deal.

Which she will. I know she will, I mean come on after what she did to me last week of course she's gonna.

"hey mickey you ok?"

I turn to my friend lester right next to me who is looking at me a bit confused.

"Yeah I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Well it's just that you've been a bit distracted this past week." He said looking a bit concerned. And yeah he's right I have been a bit distracted this week I mean who wouldn't be? All I've been thinking about this week is her and what that goddess will do to me when the weeks up. And now its here I can't wait.

"Mickey, Mickey? Hello?"

"I'm sorry what?" I say to him not really paying attention.

"Exactly that's exactly what I'm talking about. All week you've been like this. Whenever you're in a conversation you zone out like half way through and someone has to snap you back to reality."

"I'm sorry what?" I ask joking.

"Mickey!" Lester hollered at me.

"Relax I'm joking. And I'm sorry it's just that since last week my dad's been trying to get me into sports, and everyday I've been thinking of new ways to get out of them. And you know him, he's not an idiot. I have to think of good excuses or I'm gonna be on the sports ball fields getting my head smashed in by those knuckle draggers." I said looking angry at my friend. And yeah that's the best excuse I could come up with. And hey it's a good one, my dad is a hard ass who is way into sports and wants me to be into one but hey its not gonna happen and he knows it. He has stopped trying for years ever since 5th grade little league when I wet myself when the ball almost hit me when I was up to bat. But hey I'm not complaining.

"its called football." Lester corrected me.

"see I can't even get the name right and he wants me to go into that slaughter field, no sir." I said shaking my head.

"Yeah I get it and I feel for you my fellow nerd. I'll tell the others to back off."

"Promise?"

"as hawking as my witness."

"Thanks man. Hey I'm gonna head off to class now before it starts and see if I can get my spot before anyone can steal it."

"great idea I'm gonna do the same later." Lester said as he walked off to his class.

On my way to class I walked off to a different part of school. It's not that far away from where I go to class its actually just beyond it. It's a hallway of abandoned lockers. It's been a abandoned since the meat monster attacked back when I was a freshmen. Yeah they were cleaned out but people were still grossed out by the smell of meat that lingered there for months, so people just stopped using them. Until now of course.

After we first made the deal last week I texted her asking how I was supposed to pick up her homework when we can't be seen together in public for fear of Dash smashing my head in. and she came up with the idea to use the abandoned lockers. How it works is that she leaves her homework in one of the lockers after school and I pick them up about a half hour after school ends and the next day before school starts I leave them in the same locker. You wanna know whats the number for the locker? Its 69. Yeah I know, Paulina's actually pretty smart when its anything not academic related. My angel is perfect.

I open the doors to get to the abandoned hallway and see that it is empty as it should be. I walk over to the locker and open it. When I do I set the home work I did for Paulina at the bottom of the locker. But before I close it I see a sticky note stuck to the inner door of the locker. It says. "_Thanks for all your hard work. Hope you're ready for tonight." _And after what she wrote there is a lip stick imprinted kiss. Oh god this girl is driving me crazy. I then head off to class.

XXX

I'm in mr. lancers class along with everybody else and class is almost over. Everyone is one the edge of their desks waiting for the bell to ring so the day can end. And if your wondering why we have Mr. lancer twice a day its because during our freshmen yeah during the ember McLain thing. And her concert coincided with a standardized test which none of us studied for. And since we did so bad the school and the government decided for us to take literature twice each year. And this year to save time we're having it twice in one day. I know it sucks but at least I get to have this class with my angel there's a pulse.

"now class as you all know todays Friday, so that means I fully expect you to have your worksheets completed by Monday. Is that understood?"

"yes sir." We all say mindlessly.

"good now go and enjoy your weekends. Oh and Miss Sanchez, Mr. Goldberg please stay after class for a moment." Mr. Lancer says to us. Oh god what does he want. I hope he didn't see us last Monday. I then look over to Paulina and I can see that she is getting weird looks from her friends. Paulina herself is looking a bit nervous.

The bell then rings and most of the class leaves as soon as they can, well except me and Paulina we are still sitting in our desks. After the rest of the class leaves Mr. Lancer goes and sits in his desk he then says in his usual intimidating manner. "Miss Sanchez, Mr. Goldberg please come up to my desk."

We do as he says and go up to his desk. When we get there he asks. "do either of you know why I asked you to stay behind and talk to me?"

We look at each other for a second and then back to Mr. Lancer. Surprisingly I don't spill the beans and say. "No sir we don't."

"well allow me to inform you. Miss Sanchez, you are failing my class and while your homework as of late is improving that. Even if it stays that way you will not get more than a D by the time the school year is over so. I'm assigning you a tutor." He says looking at me.

"what?" we both say.

"yes Mr. Goldberg you're a straight A student with high marks in all your classes. And I'm assigning you to be her tutor. You are both to head to the library after school every Friday until I say different. Is that clear?"

Holy crap this man just gave me the Holy Grail. Dumbfounded I say to him. "Um yes sir. But um when are we starting?"

"today you are to both head off to the library immediately. But don't worry I've informed each of your extracurricular activity directors that you each will be missing Friday nights. Now off you go." He said pointing to the door.

After we head back to our desks to grab our stuff we then head out of the classroom we notice that the hall is empty. And as soon as I close the door to lancer's room Paulina grabs my butt.

"Gahhh." I say at the surprise. Paulina smiles at seeing me flinch at her touch. She then closes up to me until her mouth is right next to my ear and she says. "can you believe our luck?" she then licks my ear and backs away.

"um no I can't. so where do you wanna compete our deal?" I ask her as I close in and try to grab a kiss from her. But before I can she puts her hand against my chest and keeps me away.

"slow down lover boy. We can't do this in the hall someone might see."

"oh right."

"and besides I'm sure that if we don't head to the library soon the librarian will report us to Mr. lancer." She said heading off to the library. Dammit why is this girl smart now? But she's right. I then fallow her to the library.

"hey wait for me." I tell her as I jog up to her.

She turns to look at me and says pointing to my groin. "you might wanna do something about that."

I look down and see that I have a boner once again. Dammit. "Gahhh! Thanks I'll get right on that."

I then push down my boner into one of my pants legs and it seems to do the trick because unless you're looking right at it you can't really tell.

"doesn't that hurt?" she asks me.

"A little but I'm fine." I tell her. And as soon as I do she whispers in my ear while putting her hand gently on my crotch. "I can help with that."

What she does makes me stop in my tracks while she walks on. Oh my god I don't know if I can wait. She's been doing this kind of stuff to me for days. Like unnecessarily bending over allowing me to see her butt, or grabbing mine when no one is looking, or intentionally dropping something in front of me and bending over to pick it up allowing me to see down her shirt. It's been driving me literally insane.

When we get to the library we can see that like most of the school it's mostly empty with only the librarian at her desk. And she is sitting at her desk doing something with the computer. We then walk over to her desk but before we can say anything the librarian says to us. "don't bother telling me why you're here. Mr. Lancer already told me. You're supposed to be here for a good hour, got it?"

I answered. "Yes."

"Good now go do it." The librarian says to me.

Oh man how are we supposed to do it with her in here? I think while still standing at that same spot. Paulina walks past me and when she does she whispers in my ear while the librarian isn't looking. "Come on fallow me."

She walks off and I fallow her trying very hard to keep my boner down. Casper's high school library is fairly large but no matter where you go the librarian can always see you. They designed it that way back when they first built it before security cameras. Which now don't work anyway thanks to all the ghosts' attacks that mess with electronics.

I walk up to her and ask. "so? Where should we go?"

With no hesitation she points to a table not too far from where we are and says. "that table should do."

"um isn't that a little too close to the librarian?" I ask her.

"no because if we're too far away from her she'll think we're up to something and will keep looking at us to make sure. And I hate being watched. Well by old lady librarians anyway." She whispered the last part in my ear. ISAAC NEWTON this girl is going to kill me. She must really like that whisper thing. But none the less I'm a little impressed with how good she is at this.

"your pretty good at this." I tell her.

After I say that she sets down both her purse and her stuff at one of the tables and says. "I know it helps that I had some practice."

I walk over to her table and ask. "wait practice? How long have you been doing stuff like this?"

She sits in one of the chairs and answers. "Well sneaking around since I was a kid. But something like this? Since freshmen year. Now come sit." She said patting the other side of the table where she is sitting.

I do as she says and walk to the opposite side of the table from her and surprised at her answer I ask. "you've been doing something like this since freshmen year?"

"Well usually I just give the nerd who's helping me just a kiss or a naked photo that doesn't show my face. And he usually helps me throughout the rest of the semester."

"Then why do this with me and why me?"

"well lest just say that after seeing Dash almost pummel you. I just thought that you could use a little 'pick me up'." She said that last part a little more teasingly.

Oh god she's sexy. "but if your this smart why don't you just do your homework yourself?" I ask her.

"do you really think that someone like me should have do to homework?" she asked as she used her arms to make her perfect D cup breasts perk up and appear bigger in her cleavage showing shirt. Oh god they look like they're going to pop out, I think I can see a pink bra.

I stare at them and without thinking I say to her. "no, no you don't."

"Glad you see it my way. Men always do. Now sit down and let's get started on my homework ok."

I sit down at the opposite of her and ask. "you really wanna do homework right now?"

"well no. I'm gonna be on my phone texting people and going on facebook. You're gonna do my homework. Is that ok?" she said saying that last part teasingly.

"um yeah sure it is." I answer her unable to resist.

"good boy." She says as she takes out her phone.

I then set up the worksheets and other homework and I start to work on them. All of it is her's but it's not that hard since I've done it all before. I continue to work on her homework for about 20 minutes and while I do Paulina has been on her cell the whole time updating and posting stuff I'll find out later tonight. And just before I'm done with her homework the librarian walks over to us and says angrily. "Paulina! You're supposed to be working not playing on your phone!" the librarian then snaggers her phone.

"Hey give that back. And I was not playing I was tweeting." Paulina says to the librarian.

"I don't care what you were doing. you are supposed to be being tutored by Mr. Goldberg. I'm reporting this to mr. lancer and I'm giving him your phone. If you want it back ask him for it tomorrow. And if I see anything like this again you're getting detention young lady! Is that understood?"

"yes." Paulina says folding her arms pouting.

"good." The librarian says as she walks off with Paulina's phone.

As soon as she's out of ear shot Paulina says. "Whiney old bitch. I better get that phone back."

"sorry about your phone Paulina."

"its ok she's just jealous of how great I look. So many people are." She said waving her hair.

"you are attractive Paulina." I absently mindedly say to her.

"Thank you. Now how much of my work did you get done?" she asked looking at the stacks of papers and books on my side of the table.

Remembering how much I say. "almost done actually. It shouldn't take that long to finish it."

"good how long do you think it will take?" she said taking a few of the closed books I have next to me.

"oh not long. Hey what are you doing?" I ask her as she spreads them around her side.

"making it look like I'm busy studying. "

"wow that's actually pretty smart." I tell her.

Without looking up from her books she says. "I know I. I'm a lot smarter than people think I am."

"are you really going to do that for the entire hour?" I ask her.

She looks up to me and says seductively. "Oh I think I'll think of something to keep me entertained."

I gulp at what she said. But before I can say or even think of anything she says. "Now get back to work and quit staring at me or she'll come back over here and give me detention. Then you won't get any at all."

I immediately do as she says. And start working on her homework again. For the next 10 minutes I work on her homework while Paulina pretends to read the book in front of her and she doodles in her notebook next to her. The librarian looked over at us a few times for the first 5 minutes but after that she stopped and just stayed at her desk and continued whatever she was doing before we showed up.

After I finish the last problem I whisper to her. "hey I'm done. What should I do now?"

"just do what I'm doing. Pretend to read your book." She said not even looking up.

"for a full half hour." I whine to her.

She looks at me and while licking her lips she says "don't worry nerd boy. It will be worth the wait."

I nod at her and then look back down at the book. Oh my god what is she going to do to me? Is she going to give me a blow job? Let me grab her ass like I almost did before? Oh god please let me see her boobs.

While I have that thought I hear some weird low moaning noises across the table. I look over and see that Paulina is sucking on her pen pumping it slowly in and out of her mouth letting me see every bit of it while she is uninterestingly looking at her book. I can't help but look at her. Still moaning she takes the pen completely out of her mouth and holds if in front of her face.

She then starts to lick it. First just by licking it like a lolly pop but then she wraps her long pink tongue around the middle of it and slowly slides it up to the tip, where she slowly unwraps it while pressing it hard against the tip. And holds the pen in front of her face again.

Sweating bullets from seeing this she says to me while still looking at her book. "stop staring. She might notice."

I jerk around a bit on my chair in panic. I then grab the book in front of me and hold it up to my face. I then say to her sorry while my face is buried in the book.

She says to me. "it's ok. You couldn't help it. No man can resist me."

I continue to keep my head behind the book that is right in front of my face trying my hardest to keep my erection under control. And after what Paulina did its hurting and begging for some attention. Sorry little mickey, I'm a bit busy at the moment. Oh god its taking every ounce of myself control not to whip it out and start jerking it.

While I have my internal battle to decide who is in charge of my body, Paulina asks. "oh mickey what do you think of the heat in here?"

I then lower my book enough so that I can look at my angel only to see that she is leaning on the table in a way so that I can see right down her shirt. "um what Paulina?

"I said what do you think about the heat in here?" she said looking seductively at me.

Shaking a bit and sweating I say. "oh I think it's fine."

"really because I think it's a little hot in here." She said tugging at her shirt to show even more cleavage and the side of a lacy pink bra. Oh god.

"um, um…" I say to her unable to form a sentence.

"yes I think its hot in here. I'm actually starting to sweat a bit." She says as she uses the pen in her other hand to pull the other side of her shirt to show me even more of her cleavage and the other cup of her lacy pink bra.

Unable to look anywhere else I stair right at them. Open mouthed I say. "uh uh"

"oh yes mickey I do thinks its hot… opps." She says as her pen's cap gets caught in her shirt. She lets go of it and is flung right in between her breasts. And it sinks in until it is half way buried. Oh my dear Christ.

She then did the unimaginable. She started pumping the pen in and out of her breasts. She then said to me in an innocent yet hot way. "oh silly me."

"uh yeah silly." I say without thinking.

"now mickey, would you say it's hot in here?" she said still pumping the pen as she rubs her shoeless foot against my knee.

As soon as she touches me I twitch and say. "um yes it is hot in here."

She then moved her foot further up my leg. "But you said earlier that it was fine."

"well I changed my mind." I said as her foot moves her foot up my leg slowly a little bit.

"would you say that I had a little bit to do with you changing your mind." She said taking the pen out of her cleavage. But moving her foot up my leg another inch.

"maybe." I answer her as she moves her foot up another inch.

With the biggest smirk she asks. "mickey do you like the little deal we have?"

"yes I would say it is enjoyable." I tell her as her foot is now right above my raging hard on.

She then moves up her foot and rubs it against my dong. Up and down the shaft ad all around. Oh god its magical.

"you know mickey. The best aphrodisiac for a woman is the feeling of control and power." She said still rubbing her foot against my shloang.

Unable to resist at all I just say. "you don't say?"

While just rubbing up and down now she says. "yes it is. When we are it can make even the most unattractive partner seem hot."

"really?" I say as she picks up the speed.

"yes but unfortunately for girls like me we can only date people like Dash. And you know how he is. Always being the man in control. I never do anything like this with him. He won't allow it."

"ohh… uh… sorry to… oh god… hear that." I say to her lost in the pleasure.

" I know! And whenever we do have sex he just does his business and either leaves or falls asleep. No foreplay or effort from him anytime." She said angrily as she picked up the pace even further.

I don't say anything this time. I can't I'm just enjoying this too much.

"but guy's like you. The nerds. You're submissive, passive, and let people walk all over you. And while that's not very hot you don't fight back, you don't try to take control. It makes me so hot." She said almost exited while she presses a little bit harder.

Oh god it is so good I don't know how long I'm going to last here. After her tongue performance and showing me parts of her bra along with the pen thing. And now this. Oh god I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna…

"hey you two! Its time to go!" the librarian yelled next to the door. As soon as Paulina hears that she pulls her foot away. Dammit now off all times.

"lock up when you're when you make it to the door!" she said leaving the library.

After she leaves I say. "awesome now we have the library all to ourselves." I then look to the other side of the table and see that Paulina is gone.

"Paulina? Paulina where are you?" I ask out loud, and as soon as I do I feel my belt being undone.

"wow what the Einstein?" I say as I look down and see that Paulina is beneath the table on her knees now trying to unbutton my pants.

She looks up at me while still trying unbutton my pants. "Shush. She might hear you and come back."

"sorry." I say to her and as soon as I do she finally unbuttons my pants. She then unzips my pants, with her mouth. By using her teeth and slowly pulling it down.

Impressed I ask. "wow how'd you do that?"

Now trying to pull my pants off she answers. "I sometimes do favors to guys to get stuff for free."

"oh." I say to her.

She gets my pants off and says. "what you already knew I wasn't a nun."

"uh yeah I diiiiid." I answer as she pulls out little mickey from my boxers.

Holding it in her hand and slowly pumping it up and down she says. "and besides, knowing that do you still want to do this?"

"yes! Yes I do." I say to her. She seems happy at this because she smirks at this.

"good nerd boy." She then looks at my penis and says.

"surprisingly you're not too small."

"I see you like little mickey." I say to her happy she's not disappointed at it.

"more like big mickey. 8 inches I can tell from looking at it. I guess its true what they say about Jewish guy's." she says as she starts slowing down but getting a tighter grip.

"um, yeah." I say but I'm hardly paying attention anymore. Her hand feels amazing.

"I hope you last." She says to me looking at my penis.

"what do you meannnn?" I ask her as she bobs her head down on my dick. She slowly goes down too and her lips feel amazing but god she is using just the right amount of teeth. God it hurts so good.

When she gets to the bottom of my member she finally uses her tongue and slowly, starting on the right side, licks completely around my raging hard on. She does this twice and then slowly comes back up doing the same thing she did going down.

After she gets to the top she lets my dick out of her mouth and says to me while pumping. "Impressive. Most guy's would have cum the second I used my tongue."

"um thanks." I tell her.

"lets see how you like this." She says just before she inserts my penis back into her mouth pumping it slowly in and out of her mouth. This time she's not using her teeth or tongue it still feels incredible. She then starts moaning, which makes it so much hotter.

After about a minute, still moaning, she completely takes it out of her mouth and holds if in front of her face. She then starts to lick it. First just by licking it like a lolly pop, at the middle of the shaft then slowly up. She then she wraps her long pink tongue around the middle of it and slowly slides it up to the tip, where she slowly unwraps it while pressing it hard against the tip.

I can't take it anymore I say. "Paulina I'm gonna, I'm gonna cum…"

I cum right there she tries to catch all of it with her mouth but a little bit manages to hit her in the face. But only like for half a second. she manages to get my dick into her mouth and catch the rest. Oh god that was the best ejaculation I have ever had. I'm seeing stars.

While I'm still having an ejactustroke Paulina gets out from under the table and stands up next to the table. She then says to me with my semen still in her mouth. "Mickey? Mickey wake up"

"huh what?" I ask looking right at her still in heaven.

"get your pants on its time to go." She says to me.

I immediately wake up and plead. "what? That's all we're doing. aren't we going to have sex?"

She then swallows all of my cum in one gulp and I gotta say it turns me on. "not now silly. This is only the first week."

"But, but, but…" I try to argue with her but she then straddles me before I can say anything more. she straddles me in a way so that her perfect boobs are right in my face and she's sitting in-between my stomach and my now hardened penis.

I then look right at her breasts unable to look away. Dammit the must have hypnotic powers. She then shimmies down my body until she's rubbing her ass against my dick. Oh god her pants fell so good that along with her firm yet strangely soft ass, it's like someone put two giant water balloons inside of a pair of small girls genes.

She then says to me seductively. "Don't you think its better to wait?"

"um ah?" I say still staring at her breasts as I enjoy the feeling of her butt against my dick.

"I sure do." She then flips her hair so that it lands on her breasts blocking my view. I then look up to her face and see that a little bit of my spluige is on the left side of her lips.

"doing something too soon doesn't let you enjoy all of it. But if you wait until you can't stand it anymore. Then it will blow your mind."

She then leans down until her breasts are pressed against my chest. Oh my god they feel so great and they look like their about to pop right out.

"don't you think so mickey?" She says to me her face an inch from mine.

Unable to resist her I agree. "yes. Yes it is."

She smirks at this and then says. "I'm glad you see it my way."

She then slowly licks my sperm that was on her face next to her lips. And I gotta say that is really hot. She then kisses me like she did last week when we made this deal and just like then Her tongue easily dominates mine and if I did taist myself in her mouth this would be perfect.

But regardless of that fact I am having a hard time controlling myself again. Paulina seems to know this as she did the same thing she did last week with her hand.

She pressed her fingernail against the bottom of my dick and slowly dragged it up while pressing hard against my dong. By the time she gets to the middle of the shaft I cum again right there.

She catches it in her hand and then pulls it up to her face. She then breaks the kiss and says to me. "I'm really glad you see it my way." She then licks the fresh sperm on her hand and I don't know why but that is so hot.

She then gets off me and goes and picks up her stuff. She then turns to the door and starts walking to it. And while she does she says to me. "don't forget to put the homework in our locker by Monday morning next week."

She then leaves. Oh god what did I just get myself into.

_Well I hope you like it. And yeah I tried to make it realistic, so I made it so that Paulina gets off on the power. Hope you liked it. Next week is dani and tuckr. Please read and review._


End file.
